Love Flu
by s2bawfa
Summary: Edward returns after a long hunting trip 2 discover that Bella had been hiding something the fact that she had grown ill & is troubled by nightmares Worry runs through him as she grows worse & he wonders 2 himself should I change her before its 2 late E.B
1. Return

She tossed and turned her mind uneasy in her sleep, she was falling, an endless drop to where, she did not know. The dark abyss was slowly swallowing her whole and she could feel the air growing thin around her. "No!" she screamed out in agony and just as she did so her eyes shot open wide and she awoke to find herself on the floor of her room.

Bella sighed and taking her hand to her forehead whipped the thick layer of cool sweat off. _It was only a dream_ she told herself as she stood slowly and yet for some unknown reason she doubted her own words. She sat on the corner of her bed a strange feeling of dizziness traveling throughout her weary body. Slowly Bella laid her head back down on her pillow top and closing her eyes listened to the gentle tapping of the rain on her window pane.

_Edward will be back in school tomorrow _she told herself in a vain attempt to relax but this thought only made her heart beat faster. She had not seen his face in over a week; he had called her from time to time apologizing as much as he could. It had been oddly sunny in Forks this week, which meant that he had to keep out of eye sight. She offered to simply drive down there but he had said that for the best for him to hunt as much as he could before he was to see her again. She sighed remembering the fact that after her _accident _he had decided to put of hunting, to put off leaving her side all together. This in turn caused him great frustration and tension so Edward had to leave. The accident had been a month ago now, she was even out of her cast and only a few small scars remained as a memory, she wondered to herself how he had made it so long.

"_I'm sorry Bella I promise you I shall be back tomorrow we will have a lot of catching up to do"_ he had said to her during there last call which was only that morning.

Bella turned her head and glanced over at her alarm clock, it would be going off in just two hours. The rain outside was now coming down heavier, the days of sun had gone. She sighed and turned on her side, curling up into a tight ball under her many thick sheets and quilt. She knew that she would not fall back to sleep; she had not been able to sleep right for days. At first she thought it was because of Edwards absence yet now she knew better, knew it was the fault of her ever growing nightmares.

Tightly she closed her eyes and lay still just simply breathing as a slight sleep took over. It seemed like only a minute however had passed when the loud buzzing of her alarm clock on her night stand went off. Bella groaned and punching it and stood from her bed a bit too quickly; her body shook and she fell back down. Tightly she took her head into her hands, feeling a large amount of pressure. She breathed in deeply and a let out a sigh of relief as the pressure subsided slightly. _I can already tell that this is not going to be a good day_ she stood now more carefully and grabbing her bathroom bag walked down the hallway towards the bathroom that she and Charlie shared.

Dressed now in a forest green low cut sweater, ripped up dark old jeans and her black boots she quickly grabbed her light book bag and walked into the kitchen. Charlie smiled waving good bye to her as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door "See ya tonight" he yelled as she reached into the cabinet and took out a granola bar not feeling all that hungry. She turned to leave but turning back decided to pocket three Advil, the headache from the morning still strong.

Bella walked quickly now her bag over her one shoulder and her coat under her other arm. She opened the front door and smiled at the sight of Edward in his silver Volvo. She was half way out her hand on the knob to close it behind her when her foot missed the step and she began to fall, she closed her eyes not having enough time to do anything but, yet the ground never came.

When she opened them once more she was in Edwards arms and he was carrying her across the lawn her book bag across his left shoulder "Really Bella how did you ever survive without me" She smiled at this and hugged him tightly as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

The day went by slowly; Edward was back his golden eyes shining brightly at her throughout the whole day. She was glad that she had brought the Advil, her headache and dizziness growing worse as the day went by, thankfully however Edward couldn't tell.

"So what'd ya hunt this time?" she asked him as they sat at there normal table in the cafeteria. Some days they would all sit together, his family and her yet others like today they wanted to just simply be alone.

He frowned slightly at her question but never the less answered "We went far north and hunted mountain lions" he smiled at this licking his lips as if he could still taste his favorite dish.

"Yummy" she said as she pushed the tray of food towards him

He looked at her strangely "eat" he said pushing it back but she just shook her head "I haven't been all that hungry to be truthful" she said and looked down at his hands instead of his eyes. They were perfect just like every other part of him, pale white and flawless.

"What do you mean not hungry?" he asked now concern in his voice

"I'm just not" she said a bit of anger in hers as she rested her head on the table top closing her eyes as she did so. "You haven't been sleeping" he said studying her face

"And neither have you" she said opening her eyes to notice that Edward was now only inches away from her face. Blush ran high in her cheeks as he gently kissed her soft lips. She fought off her strong urge to kiss him more and pulled back feeling dizzy once more.

"Bella?" he asked as she stood from the table trying to not have him see her weakness. "Come on were going to be late of Science"

The rest of a day felt like one of her nightmares. Edward kept on glancing at her from the corners of his eyes as if at any moment she was going to fall or something. Gym was even worse, Edward had told her that she should probably skip for her own sake but she would not.

She later on realized that she should probably have, they were playing Kick ball and twice she got someone in the face and once tripping on the base and face planting into the ground. Thankfully though class was over before she could do any more damage and she was outside in the cool air that had taken over the day.

She closed her eyes and smiled a slightly breeze catching up her hair and blowing it around her face. When she opened them again Edward was standing right in front of her like he always was. He took his hand and gently brushed away the hair that was misplaced and then placed his cool hand against the side of her face. A rush of icy fire ran through her cheek and was gone as quickly as in had arrived as he dropped his hand to his side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concern in his voice

"A bit tired I admit" she said with a sheepish grin as they walked off towards his car

"I meant your face but why are you tired?" Anger raced through her body now

"you were watching?" she yelled slightly as she pulled herself into the passenger seat

"Yes now answer my question" she groaned as he pulled out and began to speed down the street like he always did "well" he asked as a minute of silence flew by

"It doesn't matter" she said to him starring out her window things moving by too fast for her comfort and her dizziness took over once more

"Please Bella" he asked again, looking towards her and slowing down as he saw the weary look on her face "Bella?" he asked but she couldn't hear him she was drifting away, whether to sleep or not she did not know. "Bella!" he yelled this time as he pulled the car over but she was gone.

Well what did you all thing love some reviews and if I get some Ill write the next chapter ASAP!


	2. Fog

_She ran faster and faster through endless woods at her heels flowing icy fog and the faint vibration of what she did not know. "Bella" she heard her name called, yet she didn't know from where "HELP ME!" she screamed "PLEASE I JUST WANT TO WAKE UP!" "Bella" the voice was getting fainter and fainter now "NO DON'T GO PLEASE!" it must be Edward she thought as she ran faster and faster trying her hardest to out run whatever it was that was inching its way towards her. "EDWARD PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed out as she tripped on what she did not know. Her face collided with something hard and she felt the all too familiar dizziness that came with her being near blood. "No" she whispered as she turned her head and saw what she had tripped on "this can't be, I have to be dreaming" It was Edward; colder then cold and if it was even possible more pale._

"_Edward?" she whispered as she inched her way towards him not caring anymore about the fog, the disturbing vibrations or the fact that warm blood was now trailing down the side of her cheek towards the nap of her neck. He's laying strange she through as she looked down at him afraid to touch him, afraid that the thoughts in the back of her mind that she was fighting to come forward to be true. Slowly she took his shoulder in her hand and turned his lifeless corpse over. "No" she whispered "NO" blood covered his open chest and the leaves that were below him "you can't be dead" she whispered, afraid now that if she said it too load that it would become more true. "Please God no!" Bella flung herself on top of him as the tears began to mix with her blood and his "You can't leave me Edward, I need you" she whispered in his ear_

_She closed her eyes as she sat away from him pressing her chest to her knees and rocking back and forth slowly. When she opened them however Edwards's body was gone "what that--" but she was cut off as a sharp pain burst in her hand and she looked down at it to see Edward, biting the life out of her "Why?" Bella whispered but all went black once more._

"_She's been unconscious for quite some time"_ Edward spoke inside Carlisle's mind not wanting Charlie to hear their conversation. _"Is she going to be alright, don't lie to me, I'll know if you do"_

"_I wouldn't lie to you Edward" _He responded _"but truthfully I don't know, I'm sorry"_

After Bella had passed out in Edwards Volvo he did the only thing he could think of, call Carlisle. Though now that he was here and had no better of an answer then Charlie or himself he was getting more frustrated then he ever thought possible "_we can't just sit here and do nothing, what if there is something seriously wrong with her what if--"_

"Well thank you both for coming here and helping but I think that it's getting late, I'll run to the drug store later and pick her up some medicine cold crap right?" Charlie asked with extreme calmness driving Edward insane  
"_He's acting like she passes out on a daily basses" _he thought to Carlisle  
"_Doesn't she?" _"Yes that should do just fine, if you need anything else please don't be afraid to call" Carlisle said and proceeded to leave the house fallowed by Edward whom was still arguing the matter mentally with him.

When Bella woke she felt strange, cold and more alone then normal _how did I get in the living room? _She thought as she sat up and took a second to stop her head from spinning

"Hey kid" Bella jumped as the lights turned on abruptly and she saw Charlie walking down the stairs into the kitchen" It's about one in the morning, you passed out around two on your way home from school, you feeling better?"

Bella blinked and rubbed her eyes as she stood from the couch and walked towards the stairs "Yeah just tired I guess" she said as she glanced down at her hand that James had bit over a month ago which was now a light grayish purple color which it hadn't been before.

"Night" Charlie called up to her as she closed her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed _what happened?_ She thought as she rewinded her dream over again in her head until she realized that she wasn't alone. Slowly Bella opened her eyes again and looked across her room towards Edward who was sitting in her chair looking at her, his eyes filled with nothing but concern.

"Hi" she said as he made his way across her room and sat down next to her pulling her into his lap

"I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his chest "Please Bella I beg you next time you're going to pass out tell me alright?"

"Okay" she said, her voice hallow causing Edward to pulled her back and look more closely at her "What's wrong, something's not right and more then you being sick tell me please"

He waited for an answer as she rested her head against his chest once more after a minute however he realized that she had fallen asleep _oh Bella _he thought as he turned to rest his back against the headboard when his eyes fell upon it, her hand.

"What the hell?" he whispered "Bella wake up what happened to your hand?" he asked as he shook her gently.

She groaned as she rolled off of him and pulled her covered around her "Next time you want to bit me don't play dead Edward okay?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked again "please Bella before you sleep tell me what happened to your hand"

He waited and finally after yawning and stretching she said "In my dream, you were just laying there in that forest of fog and there was so much blood Edward I was so scarred" He looked down at her now she was awake and snow white "One minute you were there and the next you were on top of me and biting me and then the fog swallowed me whole" She turned her head and looked up at him; her eyes glazed with fear "The fog it looked so cold yet the vibrations that ran through it were so hot, I tried to outrun it, really I did but I couldn't leave you" tears fell from the corners of her eyes as Edward pulled her close to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Bella, I'm sorry but I promise you'll be okay"

He waited as her body soon stopped shivering and sighed looking down at her, Bella looked up at him and said before she fell asleep _"Don't let it find me"_

What the hell, bet I confussed you huh? Lol try and figure out were Im going with this I bet ya cant love ya all !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
